The areas of investigation: 1. Cytogenetic studies of human neoplastic, hematological, and congenital disease, with special emphasis on patients with aquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) who develop leukemia, lymphoma, or Kaposi's sarcoma, and patients with adult T-cell lymphoma and leukemia. 2. In situ hybridization studies: a. Localization of c-oncogenes (c-myc, c-sis, c-fms, etc.) in the neoplastic cells (direct or tissue culture) of Burkitt's lymphoma (including/AIDs), CML, Ewing's sarcoma, 5q-syndrome, etc. b. Localization of genes for Beta, Epsilon and Gamma hemoglobin and insulin, H-ras, and c-myc in normal and two variants of the CML tissue culture line K562. c. Localization of HTLV gene in patients with HTLV positive diseases; one patient with HTLV leukemia has been studied thus far. d. Localization of the genes for DHFR in various HSR and double minute bearing tissue culture lines.